1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display with foldable base, and more particularly to a display with foldable base capable of reducing both the package size and the cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the price competition is growing intensified, some of the liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors adopt a foldable or a detachable base to reduce the package size of storage so that the delivery cost can be reduced. However, the display with a detachable base not only requires a longer packaging time but also causes more troubles for the user to do the assembly job. Therefore, most of the displays in the commercial market mainly adopt the foldable base design.
The display mainly includes a base, a supporting arm and a display monitor such as an LCD monitor for instance. The supporting arm is pivotably connected to the base and the display monitor. The supporting arm and the base are normally connected via a hinge mechanism. A positioning mechanism disposed between the supporting arm and the base can be released by the hinge mechanism via a button or buckle design, so that the supporting arm can rotate around the base for the display to be folded up. After being folded up, the final positions of the components of the display are ascertained via a button, a latching mechanism or a pivotal torque operation.
For the convenience of package and delivery, a display monitor is normally rotated backwards to be approximately parallel to the base, so that the storage size of the display is reduced. However, the overall length of the storage package of the folded display has to take the length of the display monitor and the base into consideration, and the overall thickness of the folding storage package has to take the thickness of the display monitor and the height of the base into consideration, Furthermore, the typical designs of mechanically positioning the folded display are very complicated, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.